Quills vol 2
by BeautifulPink101
Summary: After saving the galaxy, Phoebe Quill and the other Guardians deserve a break, right? On Xandar she meets a lovely guy, has a wonderful relationship, and there is no death threats on this adventure of hers. But is it all too good to be true? DISCONTINUED
1. We're going back.

_A/N: If you haven't read the fanfiction before this, then I suggest you go to my profile and read_ Quills _so you can understand the story more. Anyways, enjoy!_

 **Chapter one, We're going back.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

The weeks after Ronan had been defeated were one of the best, and most annoying, of my life. It was like I had a family again, not just Peter. Of course, I still had Peter, my big brother who would do anything for me.

Gamora had become like a sister to me. Sure, we often had our differences, but we shared a bond that I've never had with anybody before.

Drax was like another brother to me, in a way. He often cared for me, making sure I was feeling okay if I was quieter than usual, and pulling me into a hug against my will on more than one occasion.

Groot was like a little baby to me. Since being in the pot, he's made immense progress. He grew arms and got body shape, and was almost ready to come out of the pot. I went to him every day and watered his pot, and made sure he was okay. I was even there for his first 'I am Groot.'

Rocket, that was difficult. Me and him didn't have a specific name for our relationship. We often got along so well with each other, but other times we could be like worst enemies. I didn't know why we fought, but we did. It always made me feel terrible when we did, because I felt like I'd lost the person that I need the most. Rocket normally would stay away from me if he was in one of his moods, which had started to become most of the time.

Even just lounging around the ship was fun when everybody was there. Since the battle against Ronan, Peter had gotten extremely overprotective of me, causing the others to catch onto his drift. I wasn't aloud to leave the ship for a week after the battle because of my rib. Even when it was fine, Peter made me stay on the ship.

It was nice to have him back and caring towards me. The two years I spent without him were the hardest of my life. However, sometimes he could be a bit much to handle.

I had healed well. With all of the medicine Rocket had managed to smuggle from Xandar, it didn't take long until I was almost better. My side still got sore from time to time, but I had been making progress. Enough progress that Peter finally let me leave the ship.

The day started off as usual. I was the first one up on the ship, so I decided to take a wander around. The good thing about the new ship was that it was so much cleaner than the last one. Peter had made it a lot worse than when we first got it, but I cleaned up anything I saw.

I wandered around until I found Groot's pot by the sound system. He smiled and waved his little arm at me when I came into view.

"Hey buddy." I smiled, carefully grabbing his pot and making my way over to our kitchen area. I put him down on the side and went over to the sink with a plastic cup. I carefully poured the water into his pot then sat on the counter next to Groot.

"You'll be able to come out of your pot, soon." I said gently, stroking the side of his face with my finger. He smiled at me.

"I am Groot?" He asked in a tiny voice. I smiled hearing him.

"Ya know, he doesn't need a babysitter." I flinched, almost falling off of the counter. I looked up to see Rocket smirking, leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't do that!" I held a hand over my chest, causing him to chuckle. I got off of the counter and grabbed Groot gently, before making my way out of the room.

"Quill said we're goin' back to Xandar today." Rocket said from behind him. I looked back at him once I put Groot back.

"You mean you guys are going to Xandar." I said, looking at him. He shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe you'll be let out of the prison today." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You think it's funny. I'm going insane!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "He won't even let me stand right outside!" Rocket just chucked again.

Peter walked into the room and smiled, making me give Rocket a look that said _speak of the devil..._

"Right, game plan." I rolled my eyes, leaning on the wall behind me.

"You don't need a game plan for everything." I mumbled. Peter ignored my comment and carried on.

"We need to go to Xandar and stock the ship because somebody ate all of the food." He glared in the direction on Drax's room, making me chuckle slightly.

"Anyways, since we haven't been able to do something because of your recovery," Peter gestured to me.

"Bullshit." I coughed, making Peter glare at me.

"I thought we could find a nice place to celebrate saving Xandar, with you." Peter looked over at me and grinned.

"Wait, so my sentence is over?" I asked sarcastically. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Haha, funny, but you know you had to stay here." I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I mumbled, walking away towards my room to get ready.

XxX

"Alright, Xandar." Peter said as the planet came into view.

"How long will we have to stay there for?" I asked, sitting in the co-pilot seat again. Peter shrugged.

"I dunno, we should probably re-stock everything so we're set for a while. Plus we're still goin' out to eat." He grinned at the mention of food. I rolled my eyes, though I grinned as well. As we came closer to the planet, the others made their way to the front of the ship, too.

"At least there's no blue nut-jobs this time." Rocket mumbled from behind me. I shrugged.

"There might be, you never know." I mumbled. Peter entered the atmosphere of the planet and came closer to the ground as we spoke.

Xandar looked as beautiful as ever. The sky was a bright blue, and the suns rained light on the city. Looking closer, I could see many builders and repairmen fixing the damage that Ronan had managed to create on the world. Everybody was out enjoying the weather, and it reminded me of the day I met everybody else.

Peter landed the ship where there was the least amount of people, not wanting to accidentally squash somebody, after a comment Rocket had made a few minutes before. I unbuckled my harness and got up, quickly running to my room. I grabbed my jacket and made sure I had my Walkman, before going to meet up with the others. The hatch was already open when I got there, so I quickly stepped out of the Milano before Peter could change his mind.

"Freedom!" I exclaimed when I got outside. Rocket chuckled as well as Gamora, watching me as if I was a toddler.

"What? You'd all be this happy if you were stuck in there for two weeks." I defended, pointing to the ship. Rocket rolled his eyes.

Before I could do anything to protest, Drax came over to me and hugged me tight, lifting me off of the floor as he squeezed the life out of me.

"Finally, Phoebe has been released from the confinements of the ship!" He boomed above me.

"Drax...I can't breathe..." I rasped out. He immediately put me down, though he was still grinning.

"Dude, don't kill her straight away!" Peter said, looking at Drax. I looked around at the city and smiled. I had lived here for two years of my life, and had never had the chance to enjoy it. I was always feeling horrible, wether it was because of what Peter did, or that I had gotten into an argument with some Xandarians. Then the second time I had come to Xandar was to fight Ronan, and the only things I felt was fear for Ronan, and then pain for my injury. I had a chance to enjoy the city with Peter. I looked at my brother and smiled innocently.

"Peter?" I asked, going up to him.

"Yeah?" He looked over at me.

"So, you know that I'm your favourite person?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Debatable. What do you want?"

"Well, since I've never really had a good time here can I go and wander around the city for a bit?" I asked quickly. He rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, but once the ship is locked up we're going to get some food." I grinned and thanked him, before running off in another direction of the city.

I started to get deja vu as I strolled round the main part of the city. I soon realised that the water fountain I was walking towards was the same one I was near when Rocket first tried to kidnap with me. With my Walkman playing music in my ears, it was almost the same situation.

"I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me." I started to sing along to another one of my favourite songs quietly as I walked through town.

"Girl you just don't realise, what you do to me." I looked to the floor and started to step to the beat of the song.

"When you hold me, in your arms so tight." I started to dance to the music, shuffling my feet and doing slight hand gestures.

"You let me know, everything's alright." I started to sing louder, closing my eyes as I got into the music.

"I'm hooked on a-" I bumped into somebody and stumbled backwards, tripping over my own feet and falling to the floor.

"Shit I'm sorry!" I immediately apologised, taking off my headphones and wrapping them around my neck. I looked up and saw a guy standing there, looking apologetic, himself. His skin was a pink colour like most other Xandarians around here. His hair was black and was quite messy, falling in his eyes. He looked quite tall, maybe Peter's height. I couldn't help but look at him. He looked perfect.

"Uhm, miss? Are you okay?" I blushed when I realised I had been staring at him for a little too long.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said with a nervous smile. He reached down and held out his hand, which I gladly took, and was helped to my feet.

"Is that Terran music you were singing?" He asked. I blushed a deeper red when I realised he had heard me.

"Y-yeah it was. I'm Terran." I shrugged, trying to hide my embarrassment. The guy looked astounded. Obviously he had never met a human before, as they had never left earth.

"Really?" He asked, amazed. "I thought Terrans stayed on their planet." I nodded my head.

"They do. I was taken as a child." I explained.

"Oh I'm sorry." He apologised.

"No it's fine. I don't mind." I smiled at him. He looked at me for a second, before shaking his head.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Soren." He held out his hand again. I took it and shook it gently.

"I'm Phoebe." He pulled my hand towards his lips and brushed them against the back of it, smiling, before dropping my hand.

"A pleasure." I blushed, smiling.

"So, Phoebe, what brings you to Xandar?" He asked.

"Oh, um, I'm here with my brother and our friends, and he wanted to take us out to eat." Soren nodded his head, smiling.

"So...will I see you again around here?" He asked. I shrugged, smiling at him.

"Maybe. I think we're leaving our ship here over night." He nodded his head.

"I actually need to go, they'll be waiting for me." I said, frowning. Soren frowned too, for a second, before giving another breathtaking smile.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"You too, Soren."

"See you around." He said with a wink, before he walked away. I sighed and watched him walk for a second, before putting my headphones back on and making my way back to the ship.

 **There you go! Chapter one of my sequel. As you can tell, this isn't based off of Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2. No, this is a separate storyline of my own. I would like to thank** ** _XxWolfLord95xX_ for the idea of this, it's really helped me out. I'm so excited to get the second part of this out. I'm really happy with how vol. 1 turned out, so I have high hopes for this one. So, what did you think? What do you think of Soren? Is Phoebe falling a little too hard for him? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	2. Spilled drinks

**Chapter two, spilled drinks.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

"Hey, you ready to go?" Peter asked me when I came over to the ship. I nodded my head, still smiling from my encounter with Soren. Rocket looked at me suspiciously, as if he knew something was different.

"What?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged.

"Somethin' happened didn't it?" He asked, a smirk painted on his lips.

"No, what makes you think that?" I asked.

"Right lets go." Peters voice interrupted us as he started to lead the group into the city.

"Because you're grinning like a fuckin' insane person." Rocket said to me, walking behind everybody next to me.

"What I'm not alloud to grin now?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I didn't fuckin' say that." Rocket grumbled from next to me. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Whatever, Rocket." I mumbled, walking past him and with the others. I didn't want to argue with him on a day we were meant to be arguing.

"What did I say?!" He yelled from behind me. I turned to face him.

"Nothing, I just don't fancy arguing with you today." I said bluntly. I heard him growl in frustration, but luckily he didn't continue.

I didn't know what his problem was. Ever since I had gotten out of the hospital he's been spiteful with me on some occasions. It was really starting to piss me off. I had become great friends with Rocket, but I felt like our friendship was slowly slipping away with every spat of ours.

"Okay food, looking for food." I heard Peter mumble to himself.

"Why don't you ask somebody who's lived here for, hmm, I dunno, _two years of their life."_ Peter turned to me and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Phoebe, is there any nice restaurants around here?" He asked. I smiled innocently.

"Yep, just around here." I walked around everybody else until we came to a street. There were shops and a couple of apartments, then on the end of the street sat a nice place to eat.

"Tadaa." I said, gesturing to the building.

The building was a clean white like most other things on Xandar. Blue tinted windows sat on both sides of the building on both floors. Above the door sat a sign that had Xandarian language on it that I had never been able to decipher.

"This looks like an acceptable establishment." Drax murmured from behind me.

"It is, it's quite nice." I agreed. We all stepped into the restaurant and it was even nicer on the inside.

A warm white glow from the chandeliers above us made the beautiful place seem better. Up the back of the room was a bar, along with doors to the kitchen next to it. White tables crowded the room with a joyful feeling the other people were giving off.

"This place is packed." Gamora noted. I nodded my head.

After a while, we had a table in the corner of the room, and had all of our food set out in front of us on the table. Rocket and Drax had already drunk a couple of alcoholic drinks while they waited for the food. Not enough to make them drunk, but enough to make them less sensible.

"Here's to saving the galaxy and ridding it of the foul beast Ronan!" Drax boomed, holding up his half-full glass and laughing. I hesitantly raised my glass, as well as everybody else. Drax accidentally jolted the table, making me accidentally drop my glass and spill my drink over Rockets plate.

"Oh shit I'm sorry, Rocket." I apologised, quickly picking up my glass and handing him a few napkins.

Rocket growled in frustration, snatching the napkins from me and wiping up the table in front of him.

"Oh, thanks Phoebe." He mumbled sarcastically. "Funny how it was to land on my plate, huh?"

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to." I defended.

"Oh _sure_ it was." Rocket mumbled.

"Rocket that's enough." Peter said from next to me.

"Rocket, I've had enough of your shit." I said, glaring at him.

"Phoebe don't start." Peter said.

Rocket laughed.

" _You've_ had enough of _me_?" He asked, giving a false laugh. I scowled at him and stood up from my seat, walking away.

"Where are ya goin'?" Rocket called. I turned around to him and gave him a hard cold glare.

"I'm not doing this here." I said with venom, before turning my back on him and walking out of the restaurant. I walked down the street before somebody called after me. I turned around to see Rocket coming over to me. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice and temper down.

"What? The fact that you threw your drink over me?" He asked, crossing his own arms over his chest.

"For fuck sake, Rocket, you know it was an accident!" I shouted.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Then why leave the fucking building?"

"Because I didn't want to fight with you there in front of everybody! Rocket you ruined everything today! The first time I've been off the ship in over a week and you pull this shit! Just go away, will you?" I glared at him so he knew I was serious. He grumbled something under his breath, before he turned around and went into the restaurant.

Tears pooled in my eyes as I started walking to the Milano.

 _What is wrong with me? Why does he hate me?_

I did think of Rocket as one of my best friends. He had stuck up for me on Knowhere, even though he was absolutely wasted. And then he had been so concerned for me when I woke up at the hospital. I didn't know what had changed his mind.

I didn't know what had pissed Rocket off so much. Yes, he had a few drinks, but he wasn't drunk.

 _Why do I have to ruin everything?_

I did know it was my fault. If I had just calmly apologised then maybe he would have known I was sorry.

I sighed, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Phoebe?" I turned around, expecting Peter to be there, but Soren stood there, smiling like when I first met him.

 **Hey guys, there's chapter two. This chapter was probably one of the hardest to write for me because I had to get the argument so it made sense. So, what did you think? What is wrong with Rocket? Is it just a coincidence that Soren found her? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	3. Animals and confused emotions

**Chapter three, Animals and confused emotions.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

"Soren. What a surprise to bump into you again." I said, giving a false smile as I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Yeah, what're the chances?" He said with a smile. He walked over to me and frowned.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked, having obviously seen my watery tears.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, somebody just annoyed me that's all." I could tell he didn't believe me, but he nodded his head anyways.

"Don't let them get to you," he said, taking my hand and smiling gently. "People only want to annoy you if they're jealous or want attention." I nodded my head, smiling.

"Thanks, Soren." He nodded his head, giving me an exact replica of the beautiful smile he had given be earlier that day.

"So, how long do you plan to be here for?" He asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I think Peter wants to leave tomorrow night or the morning after." I said. Soren nodded his head.

"Well, if you're not busy, I wondered if you'd like to get dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked. I looked at him and couldn't help blushing. _He_ was asking _me_ out? After a couple of seconds I realised I had to answer, so I nodded my head with a smile.

"Yeah...yeah I'd love to, thanks." He smiled brightly at me.

"Well, great! I'll meet you tomorrow night, then." He said. I nodded my head.

"It's a date." I grinned. "Uhm...I probably should get back to the ship." I said. Soren nodded his head.

"Well, it was lovely talking to you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye, Soren." I started to walk back to the ship after he returned the goodbye.

When I got to the ship Groot smiled when he saw me.

"Hey buddy." I said with a smile, going over to his pot. I stroked the side of his face gently before I went further down the halls and into my room, shutting the door behind me.

I sat on my bed and lay back, closing my eyes. My head had started to hurt as I was yelling at Rocket, and it had only proceeded to get worse as I got home.

"Fuck sake!" I yelled, whimpering as the pounding got larger. I was so annoyed and confused with my emotions, that it only took one thing for me to break down again. So, I sat on my bed, sobbing for the loss of a former friend, a huge pounding headache, and confused emotions.

 ** _Rocket's point of view._**

I growled in frustration and stormed back into the restaurant, slamming the door behind me. Quill and the others immediately glared at me when I came over to the table.

"What?" I snarled, picking at my food that hadn't been covered in Phoebe's drink.

"What the fuck was that?" Peter asked, glaring at me. I shrugged, choosing to ignore him.

I hadn't meant to be rude to Phoebe over those past couple of weeks. I don't know what it was, but there was something that made me feel protective of her, like I couldn't leave her alone. I went with the feelings at first, like when she woke up in the hospital on Xandar. But, after a short amount of time it pissed me off. I had no idea what I was feeling, so I denied them. I pushed Phoebe away from me, started being rude in hopes the feelings would go away. I didn't realise how much it would hurt her, too.

"Rocket!" Gamora hissed at me. I looked up and she was glaring furiously like everybody else was.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Why do you have to be so horrible to her?" Gamora asked me. "What has she done to you?" I rolled my eyes, resting my elbows on the table as I glared back at the fuckers.

"Oh come on, you've seen the way she's constantly nagging at me!" I snapped. Gamora glared at me from across the table.

"Rocket!" She snapped. "She nags in retaliation to your horrid behaviour. She's really hurt that you're being horrible. Now you're going to apologise to her as soon as we get back or so help me I'll put you in a petting zoo!" Quill started chuckling from across the table, though I could tell he was still serious about the situation. That asshole was her brother, after all. I groaned in frustration, pulling at the fur on my face.

" _Fiiine!"_ I dragged out, rolling my eyes.

XxX

The walk back to the ship was horrible. Nobody said a word, which left me to my thoughts. I had been horrible to her, I knew that. But, what Gamora said made me think more. Gamora must've spoken to Phoebe at some point. I knew how much of a stone-cold-bitch Gamora was, so if Phoebe was talking to her then she was definately upset.

As I thought about it more, I couldn't tell if I was making up what I saw before Phoebe walked away from me. Her expression was pissed, but I saw the look in her eyes of pure sadness. I had only seen that one other time, when she found out about my past on Knowhere. Then, when she turned away from me, I couldn't tell if she had started to cry or not.

When we reached the ship, Peter opened the hatch and we all walked inside.

"Now be nice." He hissed at me, before making his way onto the ship.

"Phoebe we're back!" I heard Peter yell through the ship. I walked through and Groot caught my attention, frowning.

" _What's wrong with Phoebe?"_ He asked, not bothering to ask the others as they wouldn't understand him. I sighed.

"Nothin', something happened at the food place and she came back." I said, walking over to him.

" _She's been crying."_ I looked at Groot and sighed. I hadn't been making it up. She was upset. I frowned and walked away from him after patting his head.

"Peter, when are we leaving this place?" I heard Phoebe ask. I listened and could tell she was in the kitchen with Peter.

"Uhm, the morning after tomorrow. Why?" He asked.

"Oh, I've just met somebody, that's all." She said, before I heard her leave the room.

"Groot, I've got-" Phoebe walked into the room but stopped when she saw me. She mumbled something that sounded like _never mind,_ before turning to walk away. I gritted my teeth and stepped forward, aware that Gamora, and probably Quill, were watching me.

"Phoebe wait!" I called out to her. She turned to face me, frowning.

"What?" She spat, pissed.

"Look, I'm sorry about dinner, and being an asshole these past few weeks." I said, rushing my words. She looked at me and smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. I thought for a second she'd forgiven me, and she'd accepted my apology.

"It's okay, Rocket. I get what's going on." She said lightly.

"You do?" I gulped. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course I do. You're just jealous and want attention. Most animals do." She said with a shrug, before she turned and walked down the hall. I snarled, stepping forward, growling.

"What?!" I yelled. "I do not wa-"

"Night, Rocket." She said, before going into her room and shuttling the door behind her. I growled and kicked an empty can of food across the room. Quill looked down the hall after her, completely in shock.

"That wasn't meant to happen." He mumbled. I glared at Quill and Gamora.

"Thanks for nothing, assholes!" I yelled at them, before making my way to my own room.

 **Chapter three, done. I thought I'd play around with a different POV, so sorry if it's kinda crappy. I haven't written Rocket before, so I wasn't sure if I got his attitude right or not. Also, when Rocket is speaking to Groot, I made it so you read what Groot means instead of the usual _I am Groot._ Anyways, what did you think? What's gonna happen next? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	4. Stolen kisses

**Chapter four, stolen kisses.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

"So, who's this friend you're meeting up with today?" I looked up to see Peter leaning on my doorframe, the usual ridiculous smirk on his face. I put my book down and sat up so I wasn't laying on my stomach anymore.

I had felt bad about yelling at Rocket the night before. He just had annoyed me so much, that I couldn't help saying those horrible words. I hadn't left my room since the night before, afraid that Rocket would want to speak to me. So, I had busied myself by reading a book.

"You really wanna talk about boys, Peter?" I asked, giving him a half smirk.

"Ahh, so it's a boy." He said, stepping into my room and sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes, looking over at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking over at him. He shrugged.

"Just wanna know who you're going out with, that's all." He said, looking at me. I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"He's just taking me for a meal as a friend." I said. "Like last night was supposed to be." I mumbled the last part, though Peter still heard it. He sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You know he's sorry, Phoebe." Peter said. I shrugged.

"I don't know that. That's the problem. He's been so horrible to me since I got out of the hospital and I don't know what I've done wrong!" I said, sighing.

"You haven't done anything. Something's up with him at the moment but he is sorry." I shrugged again. "And you calling him an animal last night didn't help." I nodded my head, frowning.

"I didn't mean it. He just got me so annoyed." I mumbled, looking down.

"I just don't want either of you like this anymore. I can see how much it hurts you." I heard him sigh before he pulled me to him and hugged me tight.

"Just promise you'll apologise to him, okay?" I nodded my head.

"Okay I will." He squeezed my arm gently before pulling away and grinning at me.

"So, seriously who is this guy?"

XxX

I couldn't help but listen in to their conversation. They were talking about me. Again.

I had been getting ready for my date with Soren. The dress that Gamora had given me in the hospital had been perfect, so I put that on, and was working on my hair and face when I heard them.

"She's pissed, Rocket. She thinks you hate her." I heard Peter's voice down the hall and sat on my bed, listening in.

"It's not my fault!" I heard Rocket snap. "She just treats me like an animal like the rest of you assholes. You heard what she called me last night." I frowned, looking to the door as I listened. I had never treated him like an animal before. If anything, I treated him nicer than the others. The night before was only because he upset me.

"Well talk to her then!" Peter snapped. "Stop being a dick and be nice for once!" I shook my head and mumbled a string of curse words to myself, before I finished getting ready. I grabbed my jacket that had also came from Gamora, and left my room. I stepped into the main area of the ship and immediately all eyes were on me.

"Holy shit." Peter mumbled, looking at me. I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly.

"Gee, thanks Peter." I mumbled, laughing slightly.

"Any reason why you're dressed up so nice?" Gamora asked, smiling gently.

"I'm just going to have dinner with a friend I met here." I said with a shrug.

"And you're dressed like that because he's a friend, yeah?" Peter asked, gesturing to me. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't hurt to put in an effort."

"Yeah but it'll hurt him when I go see him." Peter mumbled, making me groan in frustration.

"So let me get this straight. Quill would like to hurt your friend because he worries that he wishes to have sexual relations with you?" Drax asked. I blushed a deeper red, burying my face in my hands.

"Drax shut up." I mumbled, hearing a slapping noise after. I looked up and Peter was staring at him pissed.

"He may be right, but still." He mumbled. I groaned in annoyance, shaking my head.

"Okay, I gotta go so I'll see you later." I mumbled, rolling my eyes as I walked out of the room. I noticed how Rocket had said nothing while I was there, and couldn't help but feel hurt by it, though I chose to pretend I was fine. I didn't want to get into another fight with him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Peter said, coming over to me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Is he here now?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes..." before I could say anything else, Peter marched straight to the deck and out of the ship, me following behind him. I saw Soren waiting outside for me, and smiled brightly when I came into view. Before he could say anything Peter marched up to him, arms folded across his chest.

"You!" He yelled, pointing at him. Soren looked apprehensive, looking at him. He was about as tall as Peter, but still looked intimidated.

"Soren it's fine this is my dick of a brother." I said with a light smirk, going over to him.

"What is your name?" Peter asked, raiding an eyebrow.

"Soren." He asked smoothly, straightening up in front of Peter to show he wasn't scared.

"Okay, _Soren."_ Peter said, testing the name out on his tongue. "What is your intentions with my sister?" I blushed, looking down.

"Relax. I'm just planning to take her out for a meal." He said, sending me a smile.

"Okay, but lets make something clear. Lay a hand on her and you're gonna get shot in the face." Peter said, his jaw clenched.

"Peter!" I hissed, shoving his arm. Soren smirked, nodding his head.

"Yes sir, I understand. I'd do the same if it were my sister." He said, smiling still.

"Right, you may go." Peter said to me, sending me a half smirk before he went back into the Milano.

XxX

The date with Soren had gone really well. He had bought me my drinks at the start of the night, followed by my meal. He had taken me to the same place that Peter had taken me for our 'celebration'. It felt so natural being with him that I didn't realise until we left. I had enjoyed being with him so much, and I got a fluttery feeling in my stomach whenever he came close, or we were touching in any way.

On the way back he had interlocked our fingers and walked us slowly back towards the ship.

"I had fun tonight." He said with a smile, looking over at me. I smiled, nodding my head.

"Me too. Thank you, again. Tonight was...amazing." I said with a smile, blushing slightly.

"So, will I see you again tomorrow night?" He asked. I sighed, shaking my head.

"No. Uhm...Peter wants to leave in the morning, so I guess tonight is the last night." I admitted glumly. He sighed, before he stopped walking. I turned to look at him, wondering why he stopped.

"Okay. Well, I guess now is the last chance for me to do this." Before I could ask what he meant, he leaned forward and kissed me, resting his spare hand on my hip. I closed my eyes and gladly kissed him back, butterflies filling my stomach. When he stepped back from me he smiled gently, running his thumb over the back of my knuckles.

"Thank you, Phoebe." He said, before he pulled his hand from mine and walked away, not turning back once. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself, smiling like I was love struck. I walked the rest of the way back to the Milano, smiling and humming one of my favourite songs.

 **Here you guys go, chapter four. Sorry it took me longer than usual to get this up, I was quite busy over the weekend. This chapter was kinda hard to write since I've never done anything romantic-ish before, so I hope it was okay. Anyways, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	5. Stop it!

**Chapter five, Stop it!**

 ** _Peter's point of view._**

I knew as soon as she walked through the door that something happened. A smile was stuck on her face and she had been walking around as if she were in a daze

"So how'd it go?" I asked her, arms folded across my chest. She looked at me and blushed, hesitating for a second.

"I, uhm...it was uhh...yeah, it was nice." She mumbled. I stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I need to break legs?" I asked seriously. She looked at me and shook her head, still blushing. I stared at her for a second longer, noticing how she shifted her weight to her other foot multiple times, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Peter leave her alone." Gamora chided, coming into the room.

"I just wanna know what happened," I defended. "Considering how red you are I have a pretty good idea." I said, causing her to look away from me, embarrassed.

"Nothing happened." She mumbled, not looking up at me. "I uhm...I'm tired, can I go to bed?" She asked, obviously just wanting an excuse to get away. I rolled my eyes and stepped aside from her, letting her get past to her room.

"Do you really have to be like that?" Gamora asked, earning a glare from me.

"She's my sister, Gamora. I have the right to be like this." I said, still using my stern 'big brother' tone.

"You don't have to embarrass her." She said.

"What? I wanted to know what happened." She rolled her eyes.

"You're going to annoy her really quickly." She said, though she was smirking slightly.

"I can't help it. I'm worried about her, Gamora." I admitted, sitting in one of the chairs and looking to the floor. She stood behind me, a hand on my shoulder. "What if he turns out to be another asshole, like the Ravengers were?" I asked quietly, my jaw clenched as I mentioned it. Gamora sighed, and she walked in front of me and crouched before me so I could see her.

"That won't happen again, Peter." She said, though she didn't sound as sure as I wanted her to. "We won't let it."

XxX

"Quill! Get your ass up! We gotta problem!" Rocket yelled, banging on my door.

"Piss off you furry bastard." I mumbled.

"You **what**?!" He yelled, banging on the door again. I rolled my eyes and sat up, knowing he wouldn't leave me alone.

Once I was dressed, I went out and glared at him.

"What?" I asked tiredly, leaning against the wall.

"Somebody fucked up the ship." He hissed. I looked at him, eyes wide.

"What?!"

Rocket lead me outside and out towards the back of the ship, where the thrusters had been broken, as well as some wires and things sticking out.

"Who the fuck would do this?!" I yelled, kicking a rock by my feet. Rocket shrugged.

"You know how to fix shit, right?"

After a couple of hours of Rocket telling me what to do, I kind of knew what we were doing. The thrusters had been damaged at the back so they wouldn't work. I had gone back to the ship at one point to see if the Milano would still fly, but only ended breaking the second thruster too. When I got back I had to sit through yelling by Rocket, before we carried on with the ship.

After a while, I heard the hatch door opening and somebody coming out.

"I'm sitting out front 'cause I'm not listening to anymore of Drax's constant rambling." I heard Phoebe complain. I chuckled, looking up at her.

"Okay, have fun with that." I said with a laugh before she sat out the front of the ship.

"Damnit why did it have to break today?" I asked myself while I worked.

"What do ya mean?"

"Phoebe and that guy, _Soren_. It's pissing me off." I grumbled. Rocket nodded his head as he started working on the wires.

"Yeah I know. That guy sounds like a little cunt." He snapped. "Ya shoulda herd her this morning with Gamora, telling her how _amazing_ and _fantastic_ her date was. Load of shit." I nodded my head.

"He didn't seem that nice when I met him. Looked more like a soldier if you ask me." I mumbled, shaking my head.

I heard talking out by the front of the ship, and knew who it was immediately.

"Speak of the devil." I grumbled, earning a glare from me and Rocket in their direction.

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anybody with her if I'm honest." Rocket mumbled, causing me to glare at him.

"I'm serious. That guy gives me the creeps. What if he's just like the Ravengers?" I asked.

Rocket hadn't known much about her past, but while she was in the hospital I made sure he knew about the Ravengers. I only told Rocket and Gamora the truth. I felt like they should know so they didn't do anything with her that would trigger unwanted memories.

Rocket was about to say something else, when she ship jolted as if somebody was pushed into it.

"I'm not stayin' here if they start fuckin' on the ship." Rocket grumbled, earning a glare from me.

"Dude! That's-" I started to say, only to be interrupted by a scream, and another thump on the ship.

"Soren! Stop it!" I heard Phoebe shout. I immediately dropped my things, cursing loudly as I ran to the front of the ship, Rocket following right behind me.

 **Duhn duhn duuuuhn! Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger, I'm planning to get the next chapter out tomorrow, or the day after at the latest. Anyways, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	6. Misunderstandings

**Chapter six, Misunderstandings.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

"I'm sitting out front 'cause I'm not listening to anymore of Drax's constant rambling." I complained when I saw Peter working on the ship outside. He chuckled, looking up at me.

"Okay, have fun with that." He said with another laugh. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit out by the front of the ship. I pulled out my Walkman and starting playing my newest tape, smiling as I remembered dancing with Peter to that particular song when we were kids.

After a while of sitting there, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Soren standing there, grinning. I took my headphones off and smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Soren." I said, standing up and looking at him.

"I thought you were leaving today." He said, looking at the ship. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, we were, but some asshole came and vandalised the ship." He pursed his lips, nodding his head.

"Yeah. Xandar is normally a nice place, but you do get the occasional crime here." I nodded my head, smiling slightly. I noticed something on his arm, and when I looked closer I saw there were more than one running up both arms.

"Hey what're those?" I asked curiously as I looked at them. He looked at his arm and saw what I was talking about.

"Oh, my scars? I used to work for the Nova, price to pay for working there I guess." He said with a shrug. I looked at him for a second longer, before signing.

"Look, Soren, we need to talk." I said. He nodded his head. "Last night...I don't know what happened."

"I do." Soren said with a smile. I looked him in the eyes, looking questioning. "Last night, I fell in love with you." Before I could say anything, he leaned forward and kissed me. It was different to what happened the night before, however. He was urgent, and that feeling soon matched inside of me. His hands moved to my waist as mine did to his. I stepped back and he stepped forward until my back hit the ship. I heard a small complaint from Rocket on the other side of the ship, though I didn't care. Soren pulled back slightly, staring at me in my eyes.

"Which is why I get to do this." Before I could ask what he meant, his hands moved from my waist and I felt a jab in my side, making me flinch. I screamed from the sudden assault on my side, though I couldn't help giggling as he ticked me with a laugh of his own at my reaction.

"Soren! Stop it!" I yelled, laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

Before I knew what was going on, he was suddenly ripped away from me and I heard the cock of a gun loading. Rocket ran in front of me and started growling loudly in his direction.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Peter roared at him, his hand roughly grabbing his arm while the other pointed the gun at him.

"Woah what the fuck?!" I yelled, stepping forwards towards Peter. Rocket put his hand up as if to say 'stay there' but I didn't pay any attention to him and stepped forward.

"Phoebe stay back I got him!" He hissed, looking back at me.

"Peter get off of him!" I yelled, going towards him and trying to pull him away. He looked at me weirdly, his eyes scanning me up and down.

"Phoebe you don't have to cover for him I know what that bastard was trying to do." He hissed. I scowled at him, tugging Peter's arm again.

"He didn't do anything! Get off!" I yelled again, pulling Peter's arm towards me. He turned to look at me confused, as if he expected me to have a different reaction.

"Then what the fuck was he doing to you?!" He yelled shoving gesturing to Soren, frozen still when Peter kept his gun trained on him. I stared at Peter in disbelief, not sure what he thought.

"He was just messing around! What did you think was going on?!" I yelled.

"What, so the words _stop it_ comes from messin' around?!" Rocket yelled from behind me, making me look back at him. "Bullshit!" I glared at him, one arm still holding Peter back.

"My god you two are dumb shit aren't you?!" I yelled. I looked back at Soren and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, I'll talk to these dicks and I'll see you later." I pulled Peter's arm towards the ship, shoving Rocket in the right direction as I went. Once we were on the ship, I turned to face them with a deadly glare.

"Explain." I hissed through my teeth at Peter.

"Right, we were fixing the ship then there was a massive thud on it and you screamed. What the fuck was I supposed to think?!" He yelled. I took in a breath as I looked at him.

"Just because of my past does not mean that whenever I scream it's because I'm getting abused!" I yelled, shoving past him and towards my room. I shut the door and sunk down behind it, tears in my eyes as I thought it over. Everything I had said to Peter and Soren, and then the memories that came flashing back from the ravengers, it was too much all in one. I gasped for breath as the tears came, my hands moving to cover my face.

XxX

 ** _Peter's point of view._**

We had been on Xandar for another week since the incident outside the front of the ship, and practically every night he took her out. She hadn't spoken to anybody except Gamora and Groot much since the incident, even though I felt terrible. I had tried apologising but everytime she brushed it off. The ship was hard to fix, so everyday me and Rocket went out to the back of it and fixed what we could. Even he found it difficult. 

Another day rolled around that she was going for a date with him, and by that point we were all sick of hearing about it. She had been getting ready for another date of hers when Rocket came and poked me, looking pissed. I turned to look at him, though I knew what he was gonna say. 

"I've had enough of this shit." He snarled. "Every damn night your dumbass sister goes off with that asshole doing whatever." I nodded my head, not even complaining about the insult towards Phoebe. 

"Yeah I don't trust him. _Scars are from the Nova Corp_ my ass." I spat out, shaking my head. "That guy is a creep." Rocket nodded his head as he listened. 

I heard Phoebe call a goodbye throughout the ship, and watched as both her and Gamora walked outside. 

"Gamora hasn't met the little fucked yet has she?" Rocket asked, causing me to shake my head. 

"No she hasn't." 

After a couple of minutes Gamora came back into the ship but stood by the door way, staring off into space as if she was thinking of something. 

"Gamora?" I asked, standing up and going over to her. "What's wrong?" She didn't look at me, her gaze locked on the floor. I saw her eyes flickering as they clouded over, her look going blank as she concentrated on something. 

"Gamora?" I asked again. Suddenly her head snapped up, her face filled with worry and anger. 

"Peter where did he take her?" She asked. 

"Uhh, I think she said he was taking her to his place tonight. Why?" I asked. 

"We're going now." She stormed around the room, grabbing her knives and putting them in the correct slots on her holsters for them. 

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on?" I asked, grabbing her arm gently when she went to walk past me. Her hand grabbed my wrist and she pulled it away painfully. 

"Peter, we don't have time to sit and explain things. Right now, your sister is going to the house of an extremely dangerous bounty hunter, and he's got the head start."

 **Here you go, chapter six. I'm so sorry it took ages for me to get this posted. I know it's a lot later than I intended and I'm sorry, but I could never find the inspiration I needed to finish this chapter until today. Okay, I realise this chapter went from anticlimax to climax again quite quick, but I promise the chapters get a lot interesting from this one onwards. I'm so excited to get the next few chapters out that I'll start working on them now, right after this has been posted. Hopefully the updates will be more frequent, but I'm sorry if that doesn't happen. If the format for the last half of the chapter is different than normal, then I'm sorry. I've tried fixing it and when I've tried it didn't work, so**

 **if it's still messed up don't worry about it. Anyways, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	7. Revealed Identities

**Chapter seven, revealed identities.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

I could see the grin on his face the whole time we walked to his place. His hand clasped mine as we walked, a comfortable silence set between us. It was early evening, many of the stars from nearby constilations and systems. He started walking us faster when we got closer to the place, and I guessed it was because he was excited. When we got to a certain street, he stopped and turned to me with a smirk on his lips.

"This is a surprise, yes?" He said, making me nod my head. "Okay, so you can't see until we're there." I didn't understand what he meant at first, until he covered my eyes with his hand and moved so he was walking behind me, leading me in the right direction. I started laughing as we walked at how ridiculous we must've looked.

The temperature suddenly dropped so I guessed we were inside. His other hand went around my waist and he had to lift me up a couple of times, making me guess there were small steps in his home. Eventually we stopped, though he kept his hand over my eyes. He shifted so he stood in front of me then walked me backwards so my back hit something that was more than likely a wall.

"Close your eyes." He whispered as he removed his hand, making sure I still couldn't see. One of his hands went to my waist, and I didn't know what he was doing with the other one.

"You can look." He whispered, quite close to my face. I blinked my eyes open and it took me a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Once I could see, I looked past Soren and around the place. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. The room was empty except for a couple of chairs and rubbish everywhere. There were brown stains on the floor that made me feel sick to look at, knowing what it was immediately. There was one small light in the middle of the room which made seeing almost impossible, and the room was freezing cold. I felt something sharp poke my stomach through my dress and looked down to see him holding a knife against my abdomen. I looked back up at him, my heart rate immediately rocketing.

"Soren...what're you doing?" I asked quietly, too scared to try and push him away from me. He smirked, leaning in closer so his body was pushed up against mine. I felt his breath tickle on my neck and shuddered, tears filling my fear-filled eyes.

"Oh Phoebe, you're so gullible." He muttered, his spare hand moving to gently grab my chin. I moved my hands to rip his away, but he grabbed my wrists in his spare hand, holding them in a painful grip. I gasped, the first of the tears falling.

"Soren what are you doing?" I whispered through the tears. "You're really scaring me."

He gave a light chuckle, nodding his head.

"That's the idea." He muttered. "You were so easy to get to, not like anybody else I've done this to." He started explaining, causing me to start shaking in fear, my breathing quickening. "I'm guessing you know I never worked for the Nova Corp now." He said with a chuckle. "I just said that so you'd stop asking about my scars." I looked at his arm again, seeing what looked like cuts that had healed, but marked him permanently. I gasped and looked up at him, my voice shaky when I spoke.

"You're a bounty hunter."

He gave another chuckle, nodding his head.

"Yes, yes I am. And you've got a pretty big amount of units on you, beautiful." I swallowed the bile rising in my throat as I looked at him, taking in a shaky breath afterwards.

I realised something that made me feel even worse. Peter and everybody back on the ship didn't even know where I was. I didn't even know since my eyes had been covered. There was no way for me to be saved from that.

"Oh don't look so scared, sweetheart, I'll make sure you stay here as long as possible." He said with an evil grin. That only made me feel worse. He would make it hurt more. He jabbed the knife forward enough to make it poke me harder, but not actually enter my skin. I flinched, gasping.

"Soren please don't." I whispered through the tears. He just grinned again, leaning in closer.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before the knife entered my stomach. I gasped, flinching as tears fell from my eyes. He twisted the knife to the side and I screamed in pain, causing him to laugh as he watched me.

 ** _Peter's point of view._**

I could feel my heart beating in my chest unevenly as I thought of everything that could've happened to her. It was all my fault she was taken. If I had just listened to my gut then she wouldn't have been taken.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?!" I yelled at Gamora as we left the ship, hurrying through the town. She turned to glare at me.

"I hadn't seen him until today! And even then I didn't realise until I was back in the ship! Peter do you think I don't care?!" She snapped. Rocket growled in frustration behind me, making me turn to look at him.

"If you two would stop fuckin' arguing maybe we'd be able to figure out where she is!" He shouted loudly, making me nod my head.

"What do you know about this guy?" I asked Gamora, looking over at her. She looked to me, and for the first time I've ever seen, she looked scared. Yes, she was worried when Ronan was going to destroy Xandar, but she looked properly scared now.

"He's a bounty hunter extremely wanted by the Nova Corp. He usually stays on Knowhere, but I guess he must've followed us here while he was tracking Phoebe." I swallowed as I listened to her, forcing myself to nod my head.

"That bastard is gonna die today." I spat, shaking my head.

We rounded another corner and there was a massive building that looked like nobody had been there in ages. Gamora started running towards there, so I guessed that's where she was.

We entered the building after going silent, me and Rocket with our guns out, and Gamora and Drax with their knives. We heard hushed whispering through the silence, before it went silent. After a second an ear-piercing scream ran through the building, making me feel extremely sick. Then there was a shuffling noise, then the sound of a door slamming. We ran through the building, guns loaded and knives raised. I turned to everybody else with a stern expression on my face.

"Me and Drax will go after the bastard, Gamora and Rocket, go find Phoebe." I whispered. Gamora looked like she was about to complain, but the look I gave her made her think twice about answering back. They nodded their heads and ran off down the corridor, leaving me and Drax to go the other direction.

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

The worst part was the pain I felt everytime I woke up. Drifting in and out of consciousness wasn't too bad. Everytime I went out again I was hoping it would be the last time. The pain had spread out everywhere. At first it was my stomach from where he stabbed me, but after I passed out the first time I realised he must've done more to me while I was out. My head pounded horribly, my chest felt tight and hurt to breathe, and I had the same pain I did from when I first broke my rib after the attack from Ronan. My eyes were blurry and heavy, though I didn't need to see to be able to tell how much blood I had lost. Tears continued to fall from my eyes along with blood from my stomach, and other places. The drowsiness luckily blocked out most of the fear, though I was still extremely scared.

I heard shuffling through the halls and hushed whispering, before the noise of a door slamming. I flinched, gasping in pain when I made my stomach started to hurt worse. I closed my eyes again, my eyelids too heavy to stay open. I heard another door opening and a gasp, then the sound of something falling to the floor.

"Phoebe...oh god Phoebe." I heard somebody say. I blinked my eyes open again and tried to force them to stay that way as I looked up.

"R-Rocket?" I whispered weakly, taking in a small breath. He just stared at me, shaking his head as his paws went to his face, tugging at the fur.

"Rocket I'm so sorry..." I whispered, the tears falling faster as I started to gasp for breath. "I should've listened to you...I shouldn't have been horrible..." He started shaking his head as I spoke, his hands hovering over me but not coming in contact with my skin.

"Phoebe it's okay I forgive you...just calm down..." He looked worried, shaking his head. I took in another small gasp, more tears falling as it hurt more.

"It's all my fault, rocket I didn't mean to." I whispered, choking back a sob. He shook his head again, looking at me.

"Phoebe ya gotta calm down." He said. "Stop talking it doesn't matter." I shook my head again, my eyes slowly starting to drift shut.

"Rocket...so sorry..." I muttered, my eyes closing as I started to drift again. I felt prods and shakes of my arm, though I couldn't be bothered to complain.

The next time I opened my eyes was to hands on my face. I felt them shake against my skin as if the person itself was shaking. After a small struggle I managed to open my eyes, taking a second to focus.

"Phoebe holy shit, you've gotta keep your eyes open." Peter instructed from over me.

"Peter." I whispered, tears starting to fall again. I shook my head, my body shaking along with his. "I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head, moving me to gently face him.

"Hey, none of that shit, we're getting you outta here, okay?" I could barely focus on him anymore as my eyes started to close again.

"Phoebe, hey, open your eyes!" He almost yelled. I tried my hardest but quickly started drifting again, though it felt different. It felt like it would be the last time.

 **Duhn duhn duuuhhhhnnn! Okay, I'm really happy with how this turned out, and also that I managed to get it out when I wanted it to be. This chapter was mainly focused on Phoebe's side of the story, so the next chapter will be the others side. I think it ended up being more gruesome than I intended, but that's good, right? I don't really plan for this to be finished soon, so I will try to get more chapters up even after the whole Soren ordeal. Anyways, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	8. Wake up

**Chapter eight, wake up.**

 ** _Rocket's point of view._**

After Quill sent us off, me and Gamora ran through the halls as we looked for her. My jaw was clenched as hundreds of possibilities ran through my mind. She could've been dead. He could have already killed her and she died. More and more guilt piled into my mind as I thought it through. Gamora stopped at the end of the hall and turned to face me.

"We need to split up, it's our best chance at finding her." I nodded my head before she ran off again, causing me to turn and face the door beside me. I opened it and looked around in the dark room before freezing at what I saw.

Phoebe was laying on the floor on her side, a pool of blood slowly collecting by her stomach. I looked at her face and could see blood by her temple and coming from the corner of her mouth, though I couldn't see if there were any other injuries. I gasped, stepping closer to her as I dropped my gun on the floor.

"Phoebe...oh god Phoebe." I muttered, my hands going to my face as I stared at her. She blinked her eyes open and stared at me, looking like she was struggling to stay awake.

"R-Rocket?" She whispered as she took in a breath that looked like it really hurt. "Rocket I'm so sorry..." I noticed the tears falling down her face as she gasped in air, her face contorted in pain and sadness. "I should've listened to you...I shouldn't have been so horrible..." I shook my head as she apologied, going over and stopping before I placed my hands on her, not wanting to hurt her. She already looked so fragile.

"Phoebe it's okay I forgive you...just calm down..." I started to plead, looking at her helplessly. I felt my eyes start to become wet but tried to ignore it as I focused on her. She gasped again and winced, looking like it really hurt her.

"It's all my fault, Rocket, I didn't mean to.." she whispered as I heard her properly start crying, something I had never seen from her. I shook my head as I looked at her, my jaw clenched as I tried to stay calm.

"Phoebe, ya gotta calm down." I insisted a bit more urgently, watching as it got harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open. She blinked harder and harder, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Rocket...so sorry..." her voice was weaker than it had been, her eyes finally shutting. I watched her body go limp, frozen on the spot. Adrenaline suddenly started pumping through my veins and I moved forward, kneeling next to her as my eyes seemed to become even more wet.

"Phoebe." I whispered, my hands moving to her arm and gently pushing her. She stayed still, her body shifting slightly from the shove, though she had no reaction. My paws got more shaky as I started quivering.

 _She's dead._

I couldn't help thinking it, and it made my quivering get worse as I stared at her. I shook her arm harder, shaking my head and sniffing slightly.

"Phoebe god damnit wake up!" I yelled, starting to panic when she didn't give me a response. I took in a sharp breath when she didn't respond, my paws moving to cover my face.

"Oh Phoebe I'm so sorry. " I whispered, sighing. My nose twitched as I felt tears slide down my face, mixing with the puddle of blood when they hit the floor. I went to move her again but was so scared to touch her fragile body. I stared as the puddle grew on the floor, reminding me of the first time she was hurt.

A bang at the door made me flinch, though I didn't look away from her. I heard a creak as it swung open, footsteps following into the room.

"Rocket, have you-" Peter froze, and when I looked over at him he was just staring at her, his jaw clenched as tears started to fall from his eyes. Something made him snap out of it and he quickly stepped towards her, crouching beside her as his hands gently rested on her arm. I saw his panic and realised there was no use, it was the exact same thing I had been doing.

I stood up and spared her one more glance, before tearing out of the room and past everybody else who was rushing down the hall towards her.

 ** _Peter's point of view._**

She looked like she had died. The amount of blood she had lost surely went with that argument. Her skin was cold to the touch, and I could see it was pale, even though the room was dark. I kneeled next to her and stared, shaking my head.

"Phoebe you can't be dead." I whispered, my hand moving to grip hers gently as tears fell down my face. "You're the last family I have left...so y-you can't be d-dead."

It felt like somebody had ripped my heart out of my chest. I couldn't bare seeing her like that, when I knew it was my fault. It was my fault she had gotten hurt. I hadn't been there to protect her, to keep her safe, like brothers are supposed to do. I had never really been a big brother to her, just more of a selfish asshole.

The hardest day of my life had always been the day I made her leave the Ravengers ship. She had never told me anything, so walking into the room to see them beating the crap out of her sparked something inside of me. They had grabbed her by her hair, and was about to slam her into the wall when I walked in. I saw the pained expression on her face, the way she has clamped her jaw shut so she wouldn't make a sound. Anger had started to bubble inside of me and I stormed into the room, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him away from my sister. When I grabbed her wrist to pull her behind me, the fear was more evident on her face than ever, and it made me feel sick to look at. I pulled her behind me and kept a tight grip on her wrist as I yelled my throat raw at the guys that stood before me.

When I started walking her away, I knew there was only one way to keep her safe. The march to the pod was probably the longest of my life, and I had so many thoughts and feelings running through me at once.

 _This is wrong._

 _It will save her._

 _She will hate you._

 _She won't get hurt anymore._

"P-Peter?" I heard her ask, though I ignored her and kept my head forward.

When we reached the pod I saw the look of relief on her face, and I could tell she thought I was going with her. I made sure she was strapped in first so she couldn't get out, then I stepped away. She looked up at me in a panic, the fear evident in her eyes.

"Peter!" She yelled as she tugged at the straps keeping her in place. It took all I had not to go back in and get her out, I knew I would have done if she had screamed.

"Peter please!" I stepped out of the pod and turned to face her, seeing the tears stream down her face and seeing her struggle for breath as she tried not to cry.

"Stay safe." I had said quietly, before the pod shot away and into space.

The shit I got from Yondu because of that day was horrible. The amount of times I was punched in the gut, kicked in the ribs, and slammed back against the wall, hurt so much, but I knew I'd rather go through that then let Phoebe have to.

So, watching her lie there on the floor killed me. All of the shit I had done, and I still couldn't keep her safe. Adrenaline pumped inside my veins and I panicked, sitting up and pulling her hand towards me gently. I put my fingers to her wrist and felt the slightest pulse, though I knew if we didn't get her out of the building it wouldn't be there for much longer.

My hands shook as I moved them to her face, moving her to face me. Her skin was like ice, and it made me more scared then ever.

"Phoebe please." I whispered as I looked at her.

She seemed to flinch slightly, and it took her a small struggle, but she managed to open her eyes to look at me. I looked at her and let out a breath, seeing she wasn't dead.

"Phoebe, holy shit, you've gotta keep your eyes open!" I said as I looked at her, tears falling down my own face like they were falling down hers.

"Peter..." she whispered as she shook her head, taking in a small breath but wincing. Hearing her weak voice whisper my name made me feel sick to the stomach, and it took all I had not to be sick. "I'm so sorry..." I shook my head as I looked at her, tilting her head so she looked at me properly.

"Hey, none of that shit, we're going to get you outta here, okay?" I asked, watching her blink rapidly as her tears continued to fall. Her eyes slowly started to close, even though I could see her trying her best to keep them open.

"Phoebe, hey, open your eyes!" I said loudly, though I watched them shut and her go limp again. I moved my hands away from her and let out a breath, my hands going to my head as I looked at her.

"Phoebe what did he do to you?" I whispered as the tears flowed faster.

Footsteps down the hall made me snap my head towards the door, though I was somewhat relieved when I saw Gamora and Drax. Gamora put her hand over her mouth as she walked towards us, staring at her in obvious worry. Drax stayed by the door, his jaw clenched as he looked at her. I looked up at them and shook my head, only having two words to say.

"Help me."

 ** _Rocket's point of view._**

Anger bubbled to the surface as I grabbed my gun on the way out, searching for the asshole. My paws were in tight fists, growls coming through my teeth as I searched the building. I heard the sound of a door shutting and stormed down the hall and through a door, growling when I saw who was stood there.

Soren grinned as he looked at me, bloodstained hands at his side. I loaded my gun and aimed it at him, causing him to start to step back. I growled and shot towards him, getting him in the leg. He yelled in pain, falling to the floor and clutching at his leg.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled, walking towards him, loading my gun and aiming it at him again. He shuffled backwards, though his eyes locked with mine.

"What the fuck were you doing?! Why did you want her?! Who hired you?!" I yelled, my hand shaking as I held the blaster towards him. He gave me a half smirk as he looked at me, giving a dark chuckle, though he was obviously in pain.

"You really are as dumb as you look." He hissed through his teeth with another chuckle. I growled again, glaring at him.

"You almost killed her!" I roared.

"That was the point." I snarled and put my finger on the trigger, pressing the gun against his head. I froze as I heard a shout across the halls, looking back towards the door.

"Rocket, she's okay! We need to go the Nova are here!" Gamora yelled. I looked towards the door and saw Peter walking past with Phoebe in his arms, his own face stained with tears. I turned back towards Soren and smacked him in the side of the head with my blaster, watching as he fell to the floor in pain. I turned back towards him before I left the room, tears falling down my face again.

XxX

 ** _Nobody's point of view._**

When they reached the hospital, Phoebe was immediately taken away from her brother and rushed down the hall. She was taken to the operation theatre immediately, several doctors following her into the room.

They stripped her of her jacket and extra clothing, an oxygen going over her mouth and, tubes going down her nose and in her arms. They looked at her stomach and saw a huge wound from the knife that was still there. It was taken out gently, then put aside for the Nova to use as evidence. The blood continued to leave her body, her skin way too pale under the harsh lights held above her.

After several scans, injections, and presses on the wound, they had managed to sew it up and stop the bleeding. Her pulse was dangerously slow, her breathing matching the pace. Doctors were hurrying around to find blood for a tranfusion, though there wasn't much Terran blood there. They had some for testing, so they had to make do with what was there.

Before they could start pumping the new blood into her body, the line went dead and a harsh noise was heard across the room. Doctors hurriedly grabbed the refibrillator and ran over to her, using it three times before her heart started again. After her heartbeat was as steady as it could be, they continued with the blood transfusion.

After hours and hours, she lay in the private recovery room she had, dressed in the green hospital gown as she lay in the bed, her eyes shut as she slept. Wires were still in her nose and arms, though she was looking much better than she had been originally.

The guardians had sat in the waiting room for hours, drowning in their thoughts as what happened finally became a reality to them. Peter sat with his head in his hands, eyes on the floor as his mind raced, images of his sister flashing through his brain. Seeing her hurt like that had killed him, making all of the emotions he had from loosing his mother come rushing back to him, though the pain seemed to have doubled. Tears stayed prominent in his eyes as he thought, not caring about the others around him.

Gamora had sat next to him for a while, thinking of what to say to make it better for him. She couldn't know the pain he was in, she had never been close to her sister, Nebula. The closest she had ever become to her was fighting with her as Thanos watched.

"She's going to be okay." She whispered, making Peter look towards her. "Peter...you know her...she's going to get through this.."

He sighed as he looked at her, shaking his head.

"You don't know that..." he sighed, looking back down. She moved herself closed to him, her arm wrapping around his, earning his eyes on her again.

"She will be **fine** , Peter."

Before he could reply, the doctor came back down the hall towards them, an unreadable expression on his face. Everybody looked up at him, nervous expressions on their faces. The doctor sighed before speaking.

"The good news is she's okay, and is sleeping in recovery as we speak." Peter and everybody else sighed, glad she had lived.

"And the bad news?" Gamora asked. She doctor sighed, looking at them directly.

"During the surgery, her heart stopped for a minute." They all froze, the worry setting back into them.

"Her heart...stopped?" Rocket asked, uncharacteristically quiet. The doctor gave a solemn nod of his head.

"Yes...her heart stopped."

Rocket had his eyes on the floor, not wanting to listen to anymore of the doctor's explanation.

 _My fault._

He shook his head and stood up, leaving the room without a second glance back.

 **I know, it's finally out! I'm so so so sorry it took so long to get this out. This past week has been insane and I haven't been able to post anything. No, this is not the last chapter, so don't worry. I thought I'd try writing in third person today, just so I didn't have to keep switching point of view. Anyways, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	9. Sorry

Hiya! No, this isn't another update, and it is some bad news. I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while. A lot of things have happened in my personal life recently, and I haven't had the time to update or add any more chapters. I'm extremely sorry to say, that this will be discontinued from this point forward. I don't know, maybe some time in the future I mag decide to update, but I am completely changing my account and will be trying to work on some other works that have taken centre stage in my mind. I am so sorry for those that have liked this work of mine, but it has fallen loose of my interests. I know how much some of you have enjoyed this, and it is saddening to tell you this, but ultimately it is my choice. All of you, feel free to write your own version of this, where you would have imagined it going. I would love to see that. But this chapter of my works is over for me, and I will be working on something else. I love you all, thank you for sticking with me for so long, I hope that you will stay by me for my new works in the very very near future. Once again I'm sorry, but this has been a long time coming.

-Bambie. Xx


End file.
